


Boxed

by EmptyMilkCarton



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, and this started out so nicely too, it's really vague sexual stuff tho, negan is a horny boy, prompt, request, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyMilkCarton/pseuds/EmptyMilkCarton
Summary: Rick and Negan get kidnapped and thrown in a box and I can't write anything serious so Negan's high as balls.





	Boxed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatterized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/gifts).



> For @Hatterized who requested Negan and Rick in a cramped space together.

The pounding headache was the first thing Rick noticed when he woke up. It felt not too far from a hangover, but he had no recollection of even considering getting drunk the night before. He pressed his palms against his eyes, groaning. What the hell did he do? He couldn’t remember anything out of the ordinary happening, and that made him nervous. Very nervous.

He was seated on a cold wood floor, from what he could tell as he ran his hands over the ground. The wall his back rested on was also wood planks, orderly with no space between them. The pitch-blackness made it hard to take in any surroundings, so Rick stretched his legs out slowly, jolting in surprise when his boots hit something soft.

As his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, Rick could make out a figure of some sort just a foot away from him. For the love of god, please don’t be dead, he thought as he nudged the shadow. Nothing. Deciding it was better to learn sooner than later when the guy would inevitably wake up, Rick got on his knees and patted the figure down gently, checking for weapons the best he could in the dark. In a fraction of a second, Rick was reeling back in shock.

“Negan, what the hell?” he snapped. The texture of that damned leather jacket was unmistakeable, and now that he was close enough, he could smell whatever gel the man used to slick up his hair.

The lack of response that followed left Rick slightly anxious. “Negan?” He shook the man’s shoulder. Still nothing. Rick knew he wasn’t dead, he was warm and breathing. _He’d been drugged. I’ve been drugged._ The realization was so sudden it sent Rick’s head spinning. _Who? How?_

Suddenly the both of them were jostled as the whole floor moved, sending Rick teetering. He patted down the walls, finding corners and more corners and-

“It’s a box,” he whispered aloud, baffled, “We’re in a box.”

Once he wrapped his head around being drugged and thrown in a crate with the leader of the Saviors, Rick turned his attention back to his...companion. Whatever had jostled their crate - a bump in the road, Rick reasoned, hearing the hum of an engine - had revealed a small set of air holes, and with them, light and a faint breeze.

Now that he could see, Rick looked over at Negan, who was slowly coming to.

“What the hell…?” Negan muttered, rubbing his head, looking dazed. His eyes slowly found Rick’s, and a grin formed on his lips, something drunken in his eyes that made Rick nervous.

“Well, if it ain’t Ricky boy,” Negan purred, sitting up the best he could manage, and Rick was suddenly aware of how small the box was. Or alternatively how big Negan was.

Before Rick knew what was happening, Negan was crowding his space, hands on the wall behind Rick as he hunched his back to meet the smaller man’s gaze. Rick swallowed nervously despite himself, looking up at the man. “What do you want?” he asked, voice steady.

“You,” was the reply, rumbling up from deep in Negan’s chest.

Rick blinked. “Wh-” he started, and was immediately cut off by Negan smashing their lips together. _What the hell?_ he thought, too shocked to do much but sit there. He was surprised, sure, _But I really shouldn’t be,_ he mused. Only Negan would wake up from a drug induced coma and find it most important to make out with the nearest living thing. Or non-living, Rick was certain his bat wasn’t out of the picture there.

It didn’t take long for Rick to give up, letting Negan kiss and nip at his skin, directing his hands away from his crotch when they got too close. Is he always this damn needy. Rick suspected the answer was yes. But the more pressing matter was that Rick wasn’t stopping the man. _It’s because it’s easier to just let it happen,_ the voice in his head said, but he, Rick Grimes, was enjoying it. Just a little. _Fuck._

To his defense, was amusing to watch Negan completely spend himself while he did nothing. If anything he’d be easier to handle once he was done dry-humping Rick’s leg.

“You having fun?” Rick asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Negan’s...face.

A disgruntled grumble was all he got as an answer.

 _How hard did they knock him out for him to still be this damn high?_ Rick was sure they’d used more on Negan, he was about twice his size after all, but from Negan’s state, Rick wouldn't be surprised if they’d added pot to the mix.

Rick patiently waited for Negan to finish, somewhat disgusted that he hadn’t bothered to take his pants off, and then pat the man’s head as he lay in an exhausted lump.

“Negan, you with me here? We gotta break out."

**Author's Note:**

> If I continue: 
> 
> Negan pulled at his restrains, eagerness in his eyes. “You can slip outta cuffs?! What the hell! Rick, c’mon, get me outta these!”
> 
> He contemplated his life choices. “Mmm, no. Not right now. I need to think. And you need to listen, if you wanna get outta here.”
> 
> “Oh, I’m all fuckin’ ears, Rick, just help me out here. C’mon, be a fuckin’ pal.”
> 
> Rick massaged the bridge of his nose, then sighed. “Turn around, I’ll help you get out of ‘em.”
> 
> “Now that is what I like to hear!” Negan exclaimed happily, doing as he was told for once.


End file.
